Tribute to James Gillies
by Brightblaze
Summary: A handful of poems I wrote on a plane ride. I wasn't originally going to publish them, but after seeing Kung Fu Crabtree, I feel like I should. Rated T for some mature themes.


**AN: Thank you for clicking! I hope you enjoy these poems! And I do not own Murdoch Mysteries, or Frozen's Let it Go. **

* * *

**The Lambs and The Birds and The Lions**

_A drabbly poem illustrating an alternate ending to The Murdoch Trap._

Running for her

Clutching the film

The murder confession

The wheel of life

Redemption

Racing against time

Against fate

Against the cloaked figure of

Death

Running for her

The noose tightens

The hangman's grip

On the lever shakes

Here is an innocent woman

About to be hanged

Slaughtered

It's a mistake

It's a mistake

It's a scheme

It's a lie

It's a dream

Today an innocent woman dies

The lambs and the birds and the lions cry

He's charging

Dying

Running faster than a memory

Tearing through the air itself

Desperation

Here is the last straw

The sizzling final stand

It all depends on

The silver film in his hands

The hangman's grip

On the lever shakes

Here is an innocent woman

About to be hanged

Slaughtered

It's a mistake

It's a mistake

It's a scheme

It's a lie

It's a dream

Today an innocent woman dies

The lambs and the birds and the lions cry

His heart is ready to burst

Pounding, thrumming, crashing

As he bursts into the silver halls

Galloping, sprinting,

Damnation

Feet skidding

Soul slipping

Death shivering through

The air

The hangman's grip

On the lever shakes

Here is an innocent woman

About to be hanged

Slaughtered

It's a mistake

It's a mistake

It's a scheme

It's a lie

It's a dream

Today an innocent woman dies

The lambs and the birds and the lions cry

She lets a tear fall

And all the world sees

Her entire life

Inside those eyes

Coroding

The rope collar tightens

Life cutting, dying

Singing, crying

Heart beating on love

He slams through the door

Like a bull through a haystack

Like a whale's tail through water

Like a bullet through the soldier

"Wait!"

The noose snaps shut

The hangman's grip

On the lever lurches

Here is an innocent woman

Still twitching

Slaughtered

It's a mistake

I forgive you, William. I forgive you, William. I forgive you, William. I forgive you, William. I forgive-William. William.

Today an innocent woman dies

The lambs and the bird and the lions cry

* * *

**Let it Go- Gillies Version**

_Frozen's Let it Go parodied into a darker, Gilles-friendly version. This is the scene where he murdered his former best friend, Robert Perry._

The rain shatters the air

On the roof tonight

Not a single person

To be seen

Locked inside the private shed

The doll, the noose, the queen

The wind is howling

Like this swirling storm inside

Can't keep in the rage

Hadn't even tried

Don't let him run

But let him see

Hold the saw with rage and honor and glee

Conceal

Don't feel

Don't let him know

Let the blood flow

Let it go

Let it go

Feel the aching love no more

Let it go

Let it go

Leave the corpse behind the closed door

With no care at all

For whatefer he may say

Let the storm rage on

The blood never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some years in prison

Makes everything seem dark

And the love that was so controlling

Matters not to the crow nor lark

It's time to see

What this saw can do

To shred the flesh

And break through

No right nor wrong

No rules for me

I'm free

Let it go

Let it go

The anger will never die

Let it go

Let it go

Love will not make me cry

Here I stand

Holding his dying hand

Let the storm rage on

The scarlet rivers through the air into the ground

Dripping, glowing

Spreading crimson madness all around

And thoughts of revenge are as harsh as icy blasts

I'm never forgettting

Forgiving will always come last

Let it go

Let it go

They'll find his body before dawn

Let it go

Let it go

The friendship of youth is gone

Here I stand

With a headless man to the left

Let the storm rage on

I was never bothered by any death

* * *

**The Cemetery Air**

_Lil' poem about Julia being buried alive. _

The crushing

Darkness

Of Toronto's cemetery

May seem dark to those above

At midnight

But underneath

The earth and stone

The darkness

I assure you

Is darker

You cannot

See

Anything

Not even your own hand

But the walls

Are not walls

They're shadows

Solid

Coffin glares

Of pure darkness

Sometimes

You can hear

Your own screams

Loud, fearful

Grating and splitting

In the night... Or day?

And sometimes it's just

Your breathing

And the sound

Is insanity

The thought of

The millions of specs

Creating a weight

Upon your coffin roof

Crushes your thoughts

And you cannot

Think

About anything

Except despair

Despair

Is everywhere

In the underground air

Along with horror and fear

The cold sweat

Neck against damp hair

Sums up

The damning certainty

That death

Is near

Eventually

That air

That dark

Cold

Despairing

Silent

Solid

Air

Will

Run out

* * *

**When One Needs a Mask**

_A very dark piece taking place when Gillies knocked out Julia to get a mask of her face. What really happened:_

Unconscious

She was so peaceful

She had sat so tall

But now

Unconscious

She was nothing

But small

He needed a mask

So he was

Resourceful

He was making a new face

And hers

Was beautiful

He couldn't resist

To put it simply

Though there's no true simple way

That I can say

But to put it as simply as possible

She was beautiful

In so many ways

If one were to walk in

They'd see his hand

On her neck

She was soft

And he liked that

She was pale and peaceful and small

As a fleck

Nothing to it

He had thought

Just make the mask

And leave

But she was so small and soft

And her eyelashes were curled

And beckoning

His needs

An act of pure evil

Heartless shame

Shameless heart

The house was empty

And she was asleep

And he was deranged, evil, sick

From the very

Start

He liked to be flamboyant

But perhaps

Just this once

He could take a secret act of

Revenge

For private satisfaction

For fun

The curtains were drawn tightly

The lamp glowed in sorrow

The unfortunate,

Breaking woman

Would not remember tomorrow

The mask could wait

For here was a man

He only knew evil and rage

The shadows in the house

Crept silently

The only witnesses

To brutality

He slowly lifted

Her skirts

Got every aspect

Prepared

And this small

Ugly

Secret

Is not one to be

Shared

* * *

**Scene of Revenge**

_A bloody showdown between the detective and his nemesis_

"Remember what we did

Tha night

On the train tracks?!"

Is the last thing the detective

Hears

As the cry of anger scorches

Throughout the blood

And tears

* * *

**AN: Thank you very much for reading these five pieces! I would greatly appreciate a review, any comments do make me happy!**

**Have a nice day!**

**PS. I personally don't think Mr. Gillies is dead. I just plainly refuse to accept it!**


End file.
